


Secrets (One shot)

by Oreokitkat_21



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Warning- Do not read if triggered by these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreokitkat_21/pseuds/Oreokitkat_21
Summary: Got my inspiration from a song called "My R". So yeah, this is my take using the same universe as my fanfic "Sick".





	Secrets (One shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Jason is not an asshat for once!

Kira made her way to the roof. She had made up her mind that day to end it all. Only a few weeks after her mothers' death, her father had become an alcoholic and physically and mentally hurt her. She shoved the door to the roof open and saw a girl standing on the opposite side of the railing. She had braided hair and her shoulders wracked every few seconds.  
"Hey, don't do it please!" Kira yelled as she ran to the railing. The girl looked back at her, startled. Kira grasped the railing in front of her as her knuckles turned white. She looked up at the girl frustrated about the scene. The girl with braided hair gave her reason.  
"You've probably heard it all before, I really thought we could do it together. But he then showed me otherwise." She removed the bangs from her left eye exposing a black eye.  
"Are you serious I just can't believe that for some stupid reason you got here before me!" Kira yelled at the girl. "Are you upset cause you can't have what you wanted. We're lucky that we didn't get robbed of everything!" The girl with braided hair appeared on the same side of the railing as Kira and smiled as they both shed a tear.  
"I feel much better, thank you for listening." They both left the roof and disappeared.  
~

The very next day Kira ran to the roof. She was fully prepared for what she was about to do. She looked at the railing and saw a small girl sitting on the other side of the railing.   
"Hey, don't do it please!" Kira screamed rushing to the railing and grasping it for support. The girl looked at her with tears running down her face.  
"You've probably heard it all before. Everyone tells me it's going to be okay. Everyone steals my joy. I don't fit in with anyone here." She said wiping her tears.  
"Are you serious I just can't believe that for some stupid reason you got here before me!" Kira screamed at her with tears streaming down her face. "Cause, even so, we still have our dad at home. He's always providing food for us you know?!" The small girl appeared on the same side of the railing as Kira. "I'm hungry." She said as she wiped Kira's tears. They both left the roof and disappeared.  
~

This cycle continued over the course of three weeks. It had physically and mentally hurt her. Resulting in her even taking a razor blade to her wrists more then on several occasions. She was so broken it was harder to see the light.  
~

The next day she uncounted a girl who had taken off a sweatshirt and Kira could see the underside of her arms. They were cut.  
"I just want to stop the scars that grow, every time that I go home. That's why I came up in her instead." The girl said swing her legs over the railing. Kira felt panicked as her demise was only a few inches away. The tears poured down her face making her vision blurry. She didn't know what to do. Her back to the railing she clutched to it.  
"Just do it." She said. The girl next to her looked at Kira.  
"We're not doing it today." The girl said as she guided Kira off the roof. They both then disappeared.  
~

No one stood on the other side of the railing. Kira had completely given up. She took her sweatshirt off, took her braids out and then swung her legs over the railing. Letting go of the railing she stood there about to do it.   
"Hey don't do it please!" A males voice screamed. She looked back to see Jason, he ran towards her. Everything was a blur. The one thing she could recall after that was being wrapped in Jason's arms and being carried off the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you guys didn't catch it, she is talking herself out of committing suicide until she has no other excuse.   
> Thank you!


End file.
